


Don't touch that!

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q's father visits Q-branch. Q's father is Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch that!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenOceana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOceana/gifts).



> This work was inspired by RavenOceana's comment "Wicked! What a great idea. I'd so love to see Tony Stark wander in to Q branch fiddling with things and Q following with a 'Dad put that down.... dont tou...no... don'....' This has set my little imagination wandering :) Well done for finding a cool new take on Q. xxx"

It was a normal day in Q-branch.

“Oh, shiny!”

“Dad! What are you doing here?”

Okay, maybe not a normal day.

No one knew how it happened, honestly. He just walked right in, ruffled Q’s hair, then started poking at the various projects in R&D. It took a moment for the minions to recognize the man. He was dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt, a far cry from the fancy suits everyone had come to know him by. Tony Stark was in Q-branch. And Q had just called him dad.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Q asked again, following the genius playboy billionaire around doing his best to control the chaos that followed Stark. “Dad put that down… don’t tou- no… don’t…” Why was he even trying? Q knew his father would do as he pleased (he was like the double-OHs in that respect), but this was his domain and bloody hell if he wasn’t going to defend it from his father.

“Your sister called. Apparently you’ve got a new boyfriend.” Tony hummed, poking at a miniaturized EMP disguised as a pocket watch. “I came to see him.”

“No dad. No. You do not get to poke at my stuff and then demand to see a guy who I may or may not be dating.” Q snatched an exploding pen from his father’s hand. “Besides, Ja – Bond isn’t even here. He’s on a mission, one which you will not interfere in.”

“J. Bond is it? Hum, well alright then.” Tony straightened. “I have to go before Pepper notices I’m missing. She’s visiting with Emily back at the house.” Q let out a sigh of relief and walked his father to the door of Q-branch. Tony turned at the last minute, “You know I’m proud of you Zac.” he said under his breath, just enough for Q to hear him, “You know that, right? You’re work here is… well, for someone who builds weapons for assassins, you’ve saved more lives than I have.”

Q let out a small smile, biting his lip, “Yeah, I know.”

Tony patted his shoulder, “Keep up the good work.” He walked out the door, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll see you at Christmas, bring the boyfriend!” He was gone before Q could answer.

Q took a deep breath before returning to his work. He was going to kill Emily when he got home.


End file.
